The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing a tourist and/or personal visiting card ornamented with a plant or any other material.
Forms and procedures are known for manufacturing tourist or visiting cards that are coated with plastic on one face, typically the front face. No cards are known that are coated with plastic on both faces and particularly, that have fixed between the plastic coatings, a plant or any granular material, for example a bird's feather, natural or artificial fibers or cloth, or any other natural or artificial material, metal or non-metal. At least some of these materials are of a type which carry microorganisms and should be sterilized.
With the invention, these materials can be incorporated on the surface of the front face of the card, even when the card is plastic coated, or on the margin of the body of the card between the two plastic coatings used to coat the whole card.